1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a logo display device for a computer and the method thereof, and more particularly to a logo display device for a computer and the method thereof which enables a user to optionally select and display a logo image in a computer's basic input output system (BIOS).
2. Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem, a hard disk storage device, and a printer. Typically, a computer system's main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together.
An image often referred to as a logo is stored in the computer's memory and is displayed through the display monitor when the computer system is turned on. This logo is also known as a sign-on logo. In a typical computer, the sign-on logo, which is determined and stored in the computer's memory is displayed on a screen every time the computer is turned on. Since the sign-on logo is fixed upon shipping the computer system, users have to see the fixed sign-on logo whenever powering on the system regardless of their desires. It is difficult for users to change the sign-on logo since a modification of memory is required.
Accordingly, in the typical computer system, users get easily tired of seeing the same sign-on logo all the time. Further, consumers such as companies or private individuals cannot make any changes to the previously made logo. For example, a sign-on logo cannot be changed to a computer producer's logo.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,766 for a Method and Apparatus for Storing and Displaying a Power-on Graphical Image issued to Deckys, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,674 for a Computer System with Plug-in Override of System ROM issued to Stewart, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,076 for a Computer System Having BIOS (Basic Input/Output System)-ROM (Read Only Memory) Writing Function issued to Dewa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,639 for a Method and Apparatus for Associating an Image Display Area with an Application Display Area issued to Mast, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,489 for a Bios Load for a Personal Computer System Having a Removable Processor Card issued to Bealkowski et al.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately address how a sign-on logo can be easily, simply, and efficiently modified in a computer system.